At the individual and team levels, indirect fire training (e.g., artillery, mortar, rockets, grenade launcher, machine gun, etc.) is typically performed using either live ammunition, no ammunition (dry training), or by the use of specialized part task trainers. At the collective training level where the use of live ammunition is constrained by safety, there is currently no ability to link the dry drills on the platform/weapon with the instrumented collective training systems being used tactically in the fields. As a result, whilst the indirect fire system can maneuver in support of training, calls for fire are emulated synthetically without the need for any action by artillery detachment, significantly reducing the training value for all participants. Accordingly, new systems, methods, and other techniques are needed for improving indirect fire training.